


Gifts

by An_Optimist_Prime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-TLJ, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Valentine's Day, Violence is their love language, and also gift giving, the gift is a decapitated head just FYI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Optimist_Prime/pseuds/An_Optimist_Prime
Summary: “I’m sure you’ll like it,” Kylo says, surprisingly taciturn. “Did you know, that in the New Republic, today is a holiday?”“Is that right?” Hux asks, willing to indulge him. Kylo truly brings out the more indulgent side of him, in more ways than one.“Yes. It’s for lovers,” Kylo explains. “They exchange gifts and promises with one another.”It sounds exactly like something they would celebrate in the New Republic. Once, he would have detested it, but now he can see the appeal. Not that he would ever admit as much out loud.After a moment, Kylo continues, gesturing to the bag next to him. “So, I got you a gift.”-In other words, a Valentines Day canon-verse fic about our two favourite evil space husbands.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a quick kylux fic I wrote to celebrate Valentines Day 2021. Hope you enjoy 🖤🧡

Hux is on the Bridge when his datapad buzzes with an urgent message.

_From Kylo Ren – Come to my quarters immediately._

Hux sighs. He considers ignoring the message, but decides against it. His shift is almost over, and its best not to keep the Supreme Leader waiting, lest he come looking for him.

“Opan, you have the Bridge until changeover,” Hux announces, before departing for the Supreme Leader’s personal quarters.

He arrives within minutes, the door opening for him just as he reaches the entrance. Inside, Kylo is waiting for him in the main room, leaning against his desk. He’s dressed in his battle robes, like he’s just returned from a mission, and is looking all too pleased with himself. Next to him, resting on the desk, is a black cloth bag, something clearly inside it.

“This better be important, Kylo,” Hux says, stopping a few steps in front of him. “You know I despise being pulled from the Bridge while on duty.”

“I know, but I’m sure you’ll like it,” Kylo says, surprisingly taciturn. “Did you know, that in the New Republic, today is a holiday?”

“Is that right?” Hux asks, willing to indulge him. Kylo truly brings out the more indulgent side of him, in more ways than one.

“Yes. It’s for lovers,” Kylo explains. “They exchange gifts and promises with one another.”

It sounds exactly like something they would celebrate in the New Republic. Once, he would have detested it, but now he can see the appeal. Not that he would ever admit as much out loud.

After a moment, Kylo continues, gesturing to the bag next to him. “So, I got you a gift.”

Hux’s heart speeds up in anticipation as he crosses the remaining distance to the desk. Carefully, he opens the bag. Inside, there’s a head with a very familiar face, it’s features twisted and frozen in fear. “Is that--”

“General Pryde,” Kylo confirms. “Or what’s left of him.”

Beside him, Kylo is absolutely preening, like a loth cat that has just dragged the corpse of its prey to its owner's bed. Hux supposes the analogy is rather apt. Hux lets the cloth fall back over the severed head, and turns his full attention back to Kylo.

He should be furious. This won’t go unchallenged with the Supreme Council. For all his faults, Pryde was still a senior officer, and well-respected among the old Imperials. Kylo might be the Supreme Leader, but capricious actions like this would do nothing but sow discontent within the ranks. Really, this was a nightmare, from multiple perspectives.

And yet, Hux is fucking _thrilled_. “Why?”

"You've wanted him dead for a while," Kylo replies, simply.

It's certainly true. Hux has wanted him dead since he was a child, and Kylo knew as much. Just as Kylo had shared his painful memories of a lonely childhood and an uncle who tried to murder him in his sleep, Hux had shared his own - of violence from the hands of his father and many of his friends. More recently, the General had said some distasteful things about just how Hux had earned his recent promotion to Grand Marshal. Arguably true things, but distasteful and rude none the less.

Hux can’t help but grin. "So you killed him for me."

"I have no doubt you could have done it yourself, given the right opportunity," Kylo states, taking the opportunity to move closer to Hux. "But thought you might appreciate it."

Hux does appreciate it, and he has no doubt that Kylo can feel as much through the force. Stars, it floors him sometimes, realising just what Kylo would do for him, and what he would do for Kylo. Their relationship may have been rocky at the start, but now, he doesn’t know what he’d do without him.

“The Supreme Council won’t appreciate it.” Hux says, because while he adores what Kylo has done for him, they’ll still have to deal with the fallout from it.

“The Supreme Council can take it up with me.” Kylo replies, and Hux knows that if anyone does, he’ll cut them down too. Kylo is an absolute brute, a complete monster – but he’s _his_ monster.

"What am I to do with you?" Hux asks, as Kylo crowds him against the desk.

"Whatever you like." Kylo hums, as he nuzzles into the side of Hux's throat. Hux instinctively tilts his head to give Kylo better access, while his own hands grip the heavy fabric of his robes, pulling him closer.

The intimacy of the moment is shattered when Hux’s comlink rings.

“Deal with it later,” Kylo murmurs, just as Hux answers it.

“Sir,” Lieutenant Mitaka says, his voice edged with panic. “We’ve just received an urgent message from the Steadfast--”

“I’m aware of the situation,” Hux says, trying to keep his voice level as Kylo begins to suck and bite at his throat. “I’m dealing with it now, but in the meantime, the Supreme Leader is not to be disturbed. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.” Mitaka says, and Hux quickly disconnects the call. Hux then moves one of his hands to tangle in Kylo’s hair, before pulling him back so they’re eye to eye. Kylo takes the opportunity to lean forward, and kiss him as he always does - as an act of worship.

Hux pulls back after a moment. “Now it’s your turn.”

“For what?” Kylo asks.

“Your gift,” Hux replies. “You said couples exchange gifts, after all.”

“And what might that be?”

“You’ll see,” Hux says, as he gently leads Kylo towards the bedroom. “But I’m sure you’ll like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and for any kudos and comments you leave. They inspire me to keep writing ❤️
> 
> Wanna talk Kylux? Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anoptimistprime) or [Tumblr](https://an-optimist-prime.tumblr.com/)


End file.
